The End of All
by whovian the girl
Summary: Here you will find Clara, the Doctor (its capaldi just so u know) and a mysterious girl. A mysterious creepy girl. Beware. This is how the world will end if i get my way...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo yo yo hey! ok wait that was a weird start… anyway, this features Capaldi, Clara and Ariadnevoskularchana or Ariadne for short.**

A whooshing sound filled the unnaturally empty street. Three loud thumps sounded on the TARDIS door. The Doctor peered around the console, looking at the view screen. He saw a dark shape crouched by the TARDIS door. He went to open the door. The dust covered body of Clara slumped on the floor. With a gasp, the Doctor kneeled down next to her. "Clara, what's wrong?" She moaned and lifter her hand to point outside the door. The Doctor looked up to find a nightmare. The sky was full of smoke and embers swirled on hot breezes. Small fires burned and the stench of death was everywhere. Carefully, he dragged Clara inside and lay her next to the console. "Clara don't go anywhere. I'm going to find out what happened. But I have a pretty good Idea what, or rather who caused this apocalypse." He walked out of the TARDIS and locked it behind him. In the distance, a young girl that looked to be about 5 or 6 stared at the Doctor. She held a small teddy bear. And her eyes were as black as night.

**SORRY SHORT CHAPTER SO SORRYYYYY do u wanna know who the creepy girl is? YEAH U DO BUDDY!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, come closer. I know you are afraid. I sense it. But still, come closer. I mean you no harm. Yet." The girl said it in only a slight whisper but it echoed throughout the ruined world, so that the few survivors could once again hear the voice again. The voice of death. From a house nearby a man ran out, shouts of protest coming from inside. He clearly meant to tackle down the girl but that was not to be. She turned and looked at him. And she blinked. An unearthly scream ripped through the air as the man was torn into atoms in a matter of seconds. All that remained was a single fingernail. The girl frowned, picking it up and examining it. She hadn't noticed the Doctor coming closer to her and sitting down on an overturned car. "Getting a bit messy now, are we?" The Doctor grinned. "Losing our touch?" The girl glared at him. "It wasn't his nail." His smile vanished. "Come with me, I can take you home." He reached out to grab her hand but she pulled away. "Not now. There is someone who has angered a future version of myself. Therefore, all of my past beings and future beings shall join across the ages to kill the opposing one." The Doctor paled. "You- you don't mean me? Do you?" The girl threw back her head and laughed. A horrifying sound, the kind you would expect to hear when Death's hooded figure stands over you, beckoning you to come with him. She snapped her gaze back onto the Doctor. "This person you need not know but still I shall tell you." Her voice rang with much more wisdom and power than her apparent age supposed. She then uttered a single word in Gallifreyan. The Doctor ran. He bolted inside the TARDIS and shut the door once more. Clara was leaning against the console, peering at the view screen. The Doctor started to fiddle around with the controls but whirled around to face Clara when an idea came into his brain. "Before all this happened, did anyone new move in?" Clara nodded, uncertain of what he was going at. "Yeah. A little girl about 12 and her brother. He was about eight." The sound of dematerialization filled the room as the Doctor punched in space-time coordinates. "Those two people were not people. That girl was Aemilia, goddess death, darkness and inexplicable hatred. The boy was her brother. Aseeron. He was- well is the god of smoke, fire and burning anger. Together those two could tear the universe Ariadne is one of the Good Seven. They are here to protect. She was trying to protect you from their wrath but apparently, she failed." The TARDIS whooshed into view inside an ancient temple. "Wait a second. That creepy little girl is GOOD?!" Clara whispered, stepping out of the TARDIS behind the Doctor.


End file.
